The Sicilian Gambit
The Sicilian Gambit is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories given to protagonist Toni Cipriani by Leone Family Don Salvatore Leone from his home in Saint Mark's, Portland Island, Liberty City. Mission Toni goes to Salvatore's home and finds Salvatore talking to the Sicilian Mafia, who want to make peace. Salvatore also wants peace but only on his own terms. He decides to pay Mayor Miles O'Donovan a visit, to talk about dropping the charges him and quickly realises the Sicilians are after the Mayor. Toni and Salvatore arrive at City Hall but are too late. Toni kills some Sicilian goons while Salvatore checks the Mayor's office. They head to a jetty in Newport and see Massimo Torini speed off in a boat, with the Mayor hostage. Toni and Salvatore then take a boat and give them a chase, Toni gets a minigun and destroys the boats chasing them. They eventually reach Portland Rock, with the Sicilians taking the Mayor to the lighthouse. Toni and Salvatore shoot their way up Portland Rock and meet Massimo Torini, who holds O'Donovan at gunpoint. After a short talk Torini escapes to a helicopter with Toni eventually killing and destroying the helicopter. Toni and Salvatore return to Salvatore's home with the Mayor, who then realises that he is going to be controlled by the Leone's. They then head up to Momma's Restaurant, meeting Salvatore's uncle, and peace is confirmed between the Sicilians and the Leone Family. Salvatore thanks Toni for his work and pays him half a million dollars. Script Salvatore Leone: No, I'll talk to you later... (Salvatore hangs up) Salvatore Leone: Hey Toni! Toni Cipriani: Sal! You're back where you belong. Salvatore Leone: Hey we're both back. You and me! We did it, huh? Toni Cipriani: You know it. Salvatore Leone: We cleaned up with the Forellis. The Sindaccos we sent into the fucking sea. Now, I got the Sicilians on the phone, wanting peace. We all want peace! But my peace, not their fucking peace.I'm the big man now. No chump from the old country is gonna tell me what to do. Toni Cipriani: You did? Was that wise? Salvatore Leone: Hey, I'm the boss now. ME! Now let's go see the mayor about getting my charges dropped... (Toni and Salvatore leave Salvatore's home) Salvatore Leone: Step on it, Toni. If I'm right, then the Sicilians will be going after the mayor. We gotta get to him before they do. (Toni and Salvatore arrive at Liberty City City Hall) Salvatore Leone: This don't look good. (Salvatore goes to enter City Hall) Salvatore Leone: God-damnit! They're here already! Burn 'em down Toni! I'm gonna go get the mayor! (Toni kills some Sicilian Mafia goons and Salvatore exits City Hall) Salvatore Leone: Lousy bastards have taken him already! (Toni and Salvatore drive to a jetty) Salvatore Leone: There they are! (Toni and Salvatore start to go down to the jetty) Salvatore Leone: Come on Toni! This way! (Toni and Salvatore get on to a speed boat) Salvatore Leone: I'll drive! You keep us covered! (Sicilian Mafia boats begin to follow Toni and Salvatore) Salvatore Leone: Where did those bastards come from? (Toni begins to shoot at the pursuing boats) Salvatore Leone: Behind us Toni! (The Sicilians reach Portland Rock) Salvatore Leone: They think they can hide at the lighthouse! (Toni and Salvatore shoot their way up Portland Rock) Salvatore Leone: How many bastards are on this rock? Shoot one bastard, and another one bites you on the ass! (Toni and Salvatore reach the top of Portland Rock and meet Massimo Torini) Salvatore Leone: Torini... It figures. Give him up! The mayor is mine! THIS CITY is mine! Massimo Torini: Salvatore... Sicily never wanted questo schifo di citta. But when tribute dried up, what could we do...? It was nothing personal. Salvatore Leone: NOTHING PERSONAL? After what you've put me through! I'm gonna tear your fuckin' heart out! (Toni and Salvatore kill Massimo and return, with Miles O'Donovan, to Salvatores home) Salvatore Leone: Hey! Mr. Mayor! We just saved you from that bunch of crazed Sicilians. Miles O'Donovan: Yeah, thanks. Salvatore Leone: And that means... Miles O'Donovan: Uh... The city is grateful to you? Toni Cipriani: Try again. Salvatore Leone: That you work for me, right? Miles O'Donovan: Oh yeah, that I work for you. Salvatore Leone: Good. Now don't call us. We'll call you. Get outta here, prick. Miles O'Donovan: Thank you, Mr. Leone. Salvatore Leone: Toni! We did it! We run things now. You and me. We're a team, huh? Now I just need you to do one small thing for me; I got some problems that I've been dealing with... (Toni and Salvatore leave and go to Momma's Restaurant) Salvatore Leone: Hey, Uncle! How you doin', ah? You look good. Uncle Leone: Ahhhh, Salvatore. All we really wanted was clarity. Salvatore Leone: Yes, uncle. I appreciate that. Uncle Leone: So, we are at peace now - you and the old country? Salvatore Leone: Of course. Me and all my people. Uncle Leone: Good. Very good. (Uncle Leone walks away) Salvatore Leone: Sneaky little bastard. I wouldn't trust him a fucking inch. Uncle Leone: Every dog has his day... Toni Cipriani: Yeah, but we did it. Salvatore Leone: Yeah, we cleaned up. You did good Toni, you did real good. I always thought you was a good kid. You saved my ass a few times. And I appreciate that kind of loyalty. Toni Cipriani: Thank you. Salvatore Leone: A good worker. I like that. Respectful. So I got you that half million I promised you. Toni Cipriani: Half? Woah! I thought you, uh, said a couple. Salvatore Leone: I said one million dollars. But what? You can put a price on friendship? The kind of frienship you and me have? Shame on you! Come here. You're a good kid, but shame on you. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $500,000 and King Outfit is unlocked. Trivia *The default radio station on Salvatore's boat is always MSX98. *Occasionally, after failing the mission on the first attempt, the player can start the mission again from the pier on Staunton Island, when Salvatore and Toni begin to chase Massimo Torini. External Link *The Sicilian Gambit mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PlayStation 2 version Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories